Sonic characters can sing?
by SilverTheHedgehog762
Summary: a bunch of sonic characers sing. also my longest fic ever!


Sonic characters can sing?!

Silver!!

"Hey shadow!!" silver yelled at shadow and knuckles while they where in there car, he started to walk up then they drove away.

"Aww...Man"

Suddenly he started singing

"They see me mowin'  
my front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favorite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me getting' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour crème  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy"

Sonic!!

Sonic was walking on the side walk when he saw a pizza party "HEY!"

He started singing

"Uh huh ... extra cheese  
Uh huh, uh huh ... save a piece for me

Pizza party at your house  
I went just to check it out  
Nineteen extra larges  
What a shame  
No one came

Just us eatin' all alone  
You said, "Take the pizza home"  
"No sense lettin' all this go to waste"  
So then I faced

Pizza all day  
And every day  
This cheese 'round the clock  
Is gettin' me blocked  
And I sure don't care  
For irregularity

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated?  
'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated  
In the bathroom ... I sit and I wait and I strain  
And I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain  
Oh, should I take laxatives or have my colon irrigated?  
No no no

I was feeling' pretty down  
'Till my girlfriend came around  
We're just so alike in every way  
I gotta say

In fact, I just thought I might  
Pop the question there that night  
I was kissing her so tenderly  
But woe is me

Who would have guessed  
Her family crest  
I'd suddenly spy  
Tattooed on her thigh  
And son-of-a-gun  
It's just like the one on me

Tell me  
How was I supposed to know we were both related?  
Believe me, if I knew she was my cousin we never would have dated  
what to do now? Should I go ahead and propose  
and get hitched and have kids with eleven toes  
and move to Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated?  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no no no  
No no no no no

I had so much on my mind  
I thought maybe I'd unwind  
Try out that new roller coaster ride  
And the guide

Said not to stand  
But that's a demand  
That I couldn't meet  
I got on my feet  
And stood up instead  
And knocked off my head, you see

Tell me  
Why'd I have to go and get myself decapitated?  
This really is a major inconvenience, oh man, I really hate it  
Such a drag, now ... Can't eat, I can't breathe, I can't snore  
I can't belch or yodel anymore  
Can't spit or blow my nose or even read Sports Illustrated

Oh no  
Why'd I have to go and get myself all mutilated? (yeah, yeah)  
I gotta tell ya, life without a head kinda makes me irritated  
What a bummer  
Can't blink, I can't cough, I can't sneeze  
But my neck is enjoyin' a pleasant breeze now  
Haven't been the same since my head and I were separated  
No no no'

Shadow!! (Technically rouge is singing but she's singing about shadow)

Rouge was singing a song about what had happened last Christmas when shadow got drunk "Down in the workshop all the elves were making' toys  
For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys  
When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath  
From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo  
And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye,  
"Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die!"

The night Shadow went crazy  
The night went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain

Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it  
Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet  
And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage  
And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage  
He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger  
And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger  
And he picked up a flamethrower and he barbequed Blitzer  
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"

The night Shadow went crazy  
The night The ultimate Life form went nuts  
Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole  
Without stepping' in reindeer guts

There's the National Guard and the F.B.I.  
There's a van from the Eyewitness News  
And helicopters circling' 'round in the sky  
And the bullets are flying', the body count's rising'  
And everyone's dying' to know, oh Shadow, why?  
My my my my my my  
You used to be such a jolly guy

Yes, Virginia, now Shadow's doing' time  
In a federal prison for his infamous crime  
Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears  
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years  
But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous  
And the elves all got jobs working for the postal service  
And they say Maria, she's on the phone every night  
With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights

They're talking' bout - the night Shadow went crazy  
The night St. black flipped  
Broke his back for some milk and cookies  
Sounds to me like he was tired of gettin' gypped

Woo, the night Shadow went crazy  
The night St. black went insane  
Realized he's gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Woo, something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped... in his brain

Silver! Actually blaze singing about Silver

"Met him in a swamp down in Chaos city.  
Where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda  
S-O-D-A, soda I saw the little hedgehog sitting there on a car  
I asked him for his name I and in a raspy voice he said "Silver" S-I-L-V-E-R, Silver Yo-Yo-yo-yo Silver

Well, I've been around, but I ain't never seen  
A guy who looks like a hedgehog, but he's silver and green  
Oh, my Silver  
Yo-Yo-yo-yo Silver

Well, I'm not dumb, but I can't understand  
How he lifts me in the air just by raising his

Oh, my Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Well, I left home just a week before  
And I've never ever been a sonic character before  
But sonic, he set me straight, of course  
He said, "Go to Silver and he'll show you the Fire"

Well I'm not the kind that would argue with sonic  
So it looks like I'm gonna start all over again  
With my Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver

silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver

So I used the Fire  
I Burned up a box  
I melted some rocks  
While I stood on my head  
but, I won't forget what Silver said

He said, "Blaze, stay away from the darker side  
And if you start to go astray, let the Fire be your guide"  
Oh, my silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver

"I know Eggman nega's really got you annoyed  
But remember, if you kill him, then you'll be unemployed"  
Oh, my Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver

Well, I heard my friends really got in a mess  
So I'm gonna have to leave Silver I guess  
But I know that I'll be coming back some day  
I'll be playing this part 'till I'm old and gray

The long-term contract I had to sign  
Says I'll be making these games till the end of time  
Oh with my Silver  
Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Yo  
Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver  
Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver Yo-yo-yo-yo Silver" just then Silver entered. "did someone say my name?"


End file.
